Coup de foudre
by amelayy
Summary: Il rayonnait tellement. C'est sûrement pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. J'ai toujours aimé la chaleur du soleil et la lumière chatoyante qui en émanait. Lui, il était aussi lumineux que le soleil. Un éclat qui m'éblouissait.


**Hello !**

Je vous présente un petit OS. Je l'ai écrit assez rapidement, ça m'a un peu pris d'un coup. Généralement je n'écris pas à la première personne, mais là les mots sont venus tout seul ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant d'inspiration !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

Edit: L'OS a été corrigé par **SylNodel Shine,** un grand, très grand merci à elle !

* * *

Il rayonnait tellement. C'était sûrement pour ça que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. J'avais toujours aimé la chaleur du soleil et la lumière chatoyante qui en émanait. Lui, il était aussi lumineux que le soleil.

Lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois, mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre et mon souffle s'était coupé. Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mes yeux de cet être. J'assistais, malgré moi, à un spectacle d'une beauté sans pareille. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris ce que signifiait « avoir le coup de foudre ». Mais ce n'était pas violent, ni même douloureux, comme les histoires romantiques pouvaient le raconter. C'était un sentiment doux et chaleureux, quelque chose d'agréable qui venait d'envahir mon corps tout entier.

Si seulement j'avais le courage d'aller le voir. J'ordonnais à mes jambes d'avancer dans sa direction. Mais ses yeux dorés m'ont tétanisé. Et je n'ai pas osé bouger. Il me regardait, une expression joyeuse gravé sur un visage orné d'un sourire qui faisait fondre peu à peu mon cœur.

Lorsqu'il fit quelques pas vers moi, je senti une légère panique m'envahir. M'avait-il vu le fixer ? Pourquoi avançait-il vers moi ?

J'ai jeté des coups d'œil partout autour pour être sûr que c'était bien moi qu'il venait rejoindre. Et lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques mètres de moi, toujours aussi souriant, j'essayais de paraître le plus impassible possible. Mais alors que le son de sa voix atteignit mes oreilles, je tressaillis.

 _\- Hey hey hey ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, tu es nouveau ?_

 _\- Oui._

Je n'avais pas voulu répondre aussi froidement. Ni même faire une réponse aussi courte. Mais sa présence venait de me faire perdre tous mes moyens et je m'évertuais tant bien que mal à garder cet air neutre sur mon visage.

 _\- Je m'appelle Bokuto Kotaro ! Je suis trop content de te rencontrer !_

Il brillait tellement. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible que quelqu'un puisse m'éblouir à ce point. Je le fixais sans rien dire. Je voulais lui répondre, mais mon cerveau était trop occupé à gérer les informations. Aucune phrase correctement assemblée ne passait la barrière de mes lèvres.

- _Pas très bavard à ce que je vois ! Tu es quelqu'un de plutôt timide ? C'est pas grave ! Moi aussi tu sais, je suis timide._

Ah. C'est pas l'impression que j'avais. Il semblait si sûr de lui. Je pouvais presque sentir la confiance émaner de lui.

\- _Ahahah ! Là tu dois te dire ''Lui ? Timide ? Impossible'' ! C'est ça ?_

Je ne pus retenir une expression de surprise. Venait-il vraiment de lire dans mes pensées ?

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, je te le promets ! C'est juste qu'on me l'a dit tellement de fois, que je finis par savoir ce que les gens pensent de moi. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air, même si mon meilleur ami te dira très probablement le contraire !_

Depuis le début de cette conversation, je n'avais prononcé qu'un seul mot. Et pourtant il était toujours là, devant moi, en train de me parler. Et ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- _En fait pour te dire la vérité, si je parle beaucoup c'est parce que…._ Il se passa la main derrière la tête et afficha un sourire encore plus large, je ne pensais pas cela possible. _C'est parce c'est la première fois que je fais ça ! Tu sais, aborder un inconnu qui me plaît. Et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je dois dire,_ _h_ _ahahahahaha._

Je cru un instant que toutes mes fonctions vitales s'étaient arrêtées. Mon cerveau venait définitivement de disjoncter. J'ai sûrement mal entendu. N'est-ce pas ? Je ne pus néanmoins retenir les rougeurs d'envahir mes joues.

\- _Ça fait plusieurs minutes que je t'observe, j'osais pas venir. Puis, je sais pas, c'est comme si une force m'avait poussée vers toi et m'avais donné le courage de te parler. En plus si je l'avais pas fait, j'aurais sûrement regretté !_

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à parler. En fait je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'étais pas habitué à tant de franchise. Ça semblait si simple pour lui de faire la conversation avec un inconnu.

\- _Oh non ! Si tu ne parles pas, c'est parce que je te dérange mais que tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour me le dire ? C'est ça ? Aaaaah je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'importuner ! Excuse-moi… Bon je vais te laisser alors._

 _\- Akaashi Keiji._

Je ne sais pas où j'avais puisé la force de mouvoir mes lèvres. Mais cette ombre que j'avais aperçu dans ses magnifiques iris dorées lorsqu'il avait commencé à partir, et son visage déçu, rempli de tristesse, n'y étaient sûrement pas pour rien.

 _\- Hein ?_

Ses sourcils se levèrent d'une drôle de façon, peut-être était-ce l'effet de la surprise ? Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que je parle.

 _\- Je m'appelle Akaashi Keiji_.

Cette fois-ci ce fut bien plus facile de sortir des mots. Comme si quelque chose venait de se débloquer.

 _\- Akaashi ! J'adore !_

La façon dont il avait prononcé mon nom provoqua un frisson qui parcouru tout mon corps. Et ses prunelles dorées, brillantes d'enthousiasme, mêlées aux mots qu'il venait de dire, fit naître de violentes rougeurs sur mes joues.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait être si extraordinaire ? Et pourquoi je semblais être le seul à m'en rendre compte ? Pourquoi tous les gens autour ne le fixaient-ils pas ? Ne voyaient-ils pas à quel point il rayonnait ? Etais-je le seul à être ébloui ?

\- _Akaashi ? Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien venir boire un café avec moi ? Enfin, que si tu veux bien sûr ! Je ne t'oblige à rien ! Et si je te dérange tu me le dis hein ! Je ne me vexerais pas, et promis tu ne me reverras plus jamais ! Je n'ai pas-_

 _\- Tu ne me déranges pas, Bokuto-san._

Je ne sais pas d'où m'était venu cette audace de l'interrompre. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que mon cœur m'avait fait horriblement mal à la pensée que jamais plus je ne pourrais l'admirer. Il provoquait en moi tellement d'émotions, que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir.

Mes mots semblèrent le rassurer. Ses iris dorées s'illuminèrent et un large sourire recouvra son visage.

\- _Ouf ! Super ! Alors ? Pour ce café ? C'est un oui ?_

Je réussi juste à hocher la tête.

L'expression de bonheur qui se peignit sur son visage, suite à me réponse, fit rater plusieurs battements à mon cœur. S'il continuait à m'éblouir autant, j'allais finir aveugle. Et pour rien au monde je ne souhaitais perdre la vue. Cela m'empêcherait de le contempler.

Alors que je le suivais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui. Un peu comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tout instant. Je voulais ancrer son image sur ma rétine pour l'éternité, je ne souhaitais pas regarder ailleurs. Si bien que je ne compris pas pourquoi il me saisit par le bras pour m'attirer vers lui. Je n'entendis pas non plus le « Akaashi » qu'il cria. Je ne sentais que l'agréable brûlure de sa main. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que déjà il relâchait l'étreinte, laissant juste une profonde chaleur là où sa peau avait touché la mienne.

Je ne sais pas s'il pouvait entendre les battements de mon cœur, mais j'étais persuadé que c'était le cas. J'avais l'impression qu'un concert de rock se jouait dans ma poitrine.

\- _Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Tu semblais ailleurs et le vélo a failli te renverser… Alors j'ai pris peur._

 _\- Le vélo ?_

 _\- Tu ne l'as pas vu ?_

Je fis non de la tête.

\- _Ni entendu ?_

 _\- Non,_ murmurai-je. _Merci, Bokuto-san._

Son regard se fit lumineux et le rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge me donna le tournis. Il était si mélodieux. C'est le plus beau son que je n'avais jamais entendu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il riait, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ce fut plus fort que moi.

\- _Akaashi, tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Ça te va tellement bien !_

Je ne sus quoi répondre.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. On resta ainsi, le regard de l'un dans celui de l'autre un bon moment. J'eus le sentiment qu'aucun de nous deux ne voulait rompre ce contact visuel. Ce fut moi qui détourna le regard. Ses grandes iris dorées me déstabilisaient trop.

Il sembla déçu. Vraiment. Je ne réfléchis pas et je saisis sa main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mon corps avait bougé tout seul, mais lorsque j'aperçus cette joie transparaître sur ses traits, je savais que je venais de totalement changer ma vie. Et à cet instant j'ai eu l'impression que ma main venait de trouver sa place. Comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenu. Quelqu'un, un jour, a dit que les espaces entre les doigts étaient faits pour être comblés. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais toujours trouvé cette citation débile. Mais maintenant je comprenais.

Je venais de le rencontrer, mais je savais déjà que je ne pourrais jamais plus lui lâcher la main. Et j'avais l'espoir que lui non plus. La lueur dans son regard et le bruit que faisait mon cœur dans ma poitrine me le confirmèrent.

Et comme une promesse silencieuse, ses doigts entrelacés criaient « Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je serais avec toi pour toujours. »

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Les années étaient passées à toute allure. En même temps, aux côtés de Bokuto, je ne pouvais qu'être heureux. Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, il n'avait jamais cessé de m'éblouir. Durant toute notre vie ensemble, il n'a jamais perdu de son éclat. Plus rayonnant que le soleil.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les dimanches depuis maintenant trois mois, je gravissais ces quelques marches. Plus je les montais, plus je sentais mon cœur s'alourdir dans ma poitrine. Ces escaliers, ils me rappelaient notre rencontre. Je me la rejouais en boucle. Essayant de me souvenir de chaque petit détail. Je retraçais toute notre histoire dans mon esprit. Je revoyais la scène de notre premier baiser et celle où je le murmurais à quel point je l'aimais dans le creux de son oreille. Je ressentais encore toutes les émotions créées par sa demande en mariage. Cette promesse qu'on s'est faite, de s'aimer pour l'éternité, quoi qu'il arrive. Que rien ne nous séparera. Et un triste sourire s'afficha sur mon visage.

J'arrivais à la fin de cet escalier, je marchais à travers les quelques arbres, connaissant par cœur le chemin. Je l'avais fait trop de fois.

J'étais maintenant face à lui. Face à l'homme que j'avais tant aimé. Celui qui m'avait offert tant d'amour. Cette personne qui m'avait brisé le cœur. Des larmes naquirent au coin de mes yeux et commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues. Et comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais face à lui, je prononçais les mêmes mots.

\- _Tu as rompu notre promesse Kotaro. Rien ne devait nous séparer ! Nous étions censés nous aimer pour l'éternité. Mais tu m'as quitté. Tu m'as abandonné. Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste, de m'avoir laissé seul._

Je me laissais tomber à genoux devant lui, ne pouvant retenir des sanglots.

\- _Je t'aimais trop ! Je t'aime trop pour vivre sans toi ! Ces trois mois ont été les plus difficiles. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais._

Je voulais le supplier de revenir. Mais c'était impossible. Jamais on ne sera de nouveau ensemble. Elle nous avait séparé. Elle avait réussi. Elle me l'avait volé. Et jamais je ne pourrais le récupérer. Même après tout ce temps, mon cœur me faisait toujours aussi mal. Et j'avais bien peur que cette douleur ne dure pour l'éternité.

Mon soleil s'était éteint. Il ne brillait plus. Il ne rayonnait plus. Son éclat s'était assombri pour me laisser seul dans la nuit.

Je me relevais doucement, laissant quelques fleurs. Pour lui. Et je parti. Mon cœur me faisait trop mal. C'était trop douloureux de rester là. Mais avant de m'éloigner de lui, je jetai un dernier regard à cette pierre tombale glaciale. Cette chose qui ne ressemblait en rien à Bokuto, mais qui portait son nom, gravé dessus.

La mort l'avait emmené. La mort me l'avait arraché. Elle avait brisé la promesse qu'on s'était faite. Et maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais plus revoir la lumière du soleil, cet éclat qui m'éblouissait tant.

Finalement, dans ces histoires romantiques, ils avaient raison. Le coup de foudre est violent et douloureux.


End file.
